


Hands

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Dancing practice.
Relationships: Lazward | Laslow/Marx | Xander
Kudos: 25
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'dancing'

"I know you've been taught all of this, milord," Laslow said as he reached, for the third time, to adjust where _His Majesty_ had his hands. 

"I have, and then I spent most of a decade on the front lines," his liege reminded him gently. "There were not many opportunities for formal dancing, as I'm sure you'll recall during our time together." 

"You practiced everything else--" 

"I am practicing this _now_." 

Laslow couldn't help laughing, because yes, some hours before the first ball of his reign, King Xander _was_ practicing... 

But his hands were slipping-- 

Oh, they were just fine.


End file.
